Uncharted Journey
by Jupiterrocks
Summary: hey guys i'm re-doing this story cpmpletely because i lost my original, i know stupid me. but hopefully you guys like it. the rating may change later on in the story, if feel like it. R and R, no flames please. Ja ne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uncharted Journey**_

The Senshi were in the park while Usagi was sitting down next to Mamaru underneath a willow tree, watching the river while the girls were running around.

Usagi sighed deeply.

"What you thinking about?" Mamaru asked in her ear.

"Nothing, just about the future and what it holds for us."

"You don't regret what king Endymion told us do you?" Mamaru looked a little upset.

Usagi seeing this replied quickly. "What? No, I don't it's just a little disappointing that my life's been planned out like this, that I don't even have a choice in what I can do with my life."

"Hm." Mamaru didn't seem happy with her answer, so he decided to go. "I've got to go, I'll see you later, hopefully."

Mamaru stood up and walked off.

"Mamaru!" Usagi just sat there, with tears starting to come down her face. She hung her head.

Just as she closed her eyes, she felt an evil aura around her.

All of a sudden the ground closed around her. Without thinking she transformed into Sailor Moon. She heard a cold voice suddenly speak.

"This has to be her. I saw the crystal for myself."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru." She heard a clang of metal and a sharp pain in her chest.

She winced from the pain, but was able to put her hands in prayer, and prayed in her ancient language.

"Please Gin kesshō, help fend off this evil." She just kept repeating it over and over. She stopped when she felt a change in her surroundings.

_**Preview of next chapter**_

Neji had been training at Team Guy's practice ground, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned in mid hit, and saw a girl crouched on the ground with her hands in prayer. She had long blonde hair, which seemed to be in an odango style. She was wearing a type of uniform, but what drew him was the language she was speaking, he had heard nothing like it. He decided to get out of his shock.

"Hey, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neji had been training at Team Guy's practice ground, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned in mid hit, and saw a girl crouched on the ground with her hands in prayer. She had long blonde hair, which seemed to be in an odango* style. She was wearing a type of uniform, but what drew him was the language she was speaking, he had heard nothing like it. He decided to get out of his shock.

"Hey, who are you?"

The girls head snapped up and her eyes were wide with fear. Neji looked at her eyes. They were the purest blue, he had ever seen, all in all with her looks she reminded him of a female Naruto.

She stood up slowly, he noticed that the skirt of her uniform barely reached her mid thigh. So she showed off a lot of leg. He brought his eyes away from her legs and started to go up when he saw her bleeding from the left side of her chest.

"Your injured."

Usagi looked down and saw the blood oozing from the side of her chest, it seemed to just have missed her heart.

"Where am I?" Her voice was filled with fear.

Neji's eyes narrowed at her question. "You're at the training grounds in Konoha. I ask again who are you?"

"Tsukino Usagi." She said feeling the effects of the blood loss.

She swayed a little and put her hand on one of the trees to keep her balance, her eyes were going fuzzy.

He was just about to interrogate her some more when she collapsed. Neji caught her before she fell on the ground. He looked her over to see if she was playing possum.

She lay like that for a couple of minutes, when he decided to take her to hospital.

The nurses gave some strange looks when he came in with a girl in his arms. He walked up to one of the nurses.

"I need you to heal her, she seems to have a kunai slash in her chest, just missing her heart, if you don't heal her she will die, and I will you responsible."

The nurse paled and grabbed the girl, and ran to one of the rooms where Hinata was doing some treatment on a patient. The nurse laid Usagi down on one of the beds and started to heal her.

"She's lost a lot of blood. What did you do? Just let her lie there?" The nurse shouted while trying to find a way to get Usagi out of her uniform. There's no zipper or anything to get her out of this. Hinata can you help."

"Hai." She walked over to the nurse and activated her byakugan* to find anything that could help them.

" I can't see anything but there's a strange power source coming from her broach on her chest."

Just as Hinata had said that there was a blinding white light and Usagi was covered in pink ribbons for a second and she appeared in her normal clothes.

Hinata and the nurse were shocked for a second, before they took off her top and started bandaging her wound.

When they finished Neji came in and asked how long it would be before she woke up.

"Tomorrow, by the earliest." Hinata replied before walking out.

Neji just sat on a chair next to her with his hands folded under his chin, just waiting for her to wake. 'Tomorrow we will see what she knows.'

The next morning

Usagi opened her eyes to see a white ceiling and smelling sterile cleaning products.

"Ugh." She groaned.

Neji lifted his head when he heard her.

"You're awake. Good."

Usagi turned her head to see the brown haired boy she met earlier. 'Mendakusai*' Usagi thought to herself.


End file.
